Minami Kinoshita
is a minor character of the Fruits Basket series. She is a member of the Prince Yuki Fan Club who adores Yuki Sohma. She is the vice-president and next in line to become the president of the club. Appearance Minami is a fair-skinned teenage girl with light brown eyes, standing at an average build and height. She has light brown hair which is usually tied into high pigtails with two pink elastics. She wears the standard Kaibara Municipal High School uniform and has a small gold pin on her uniform. Personality Minami is a headstrong, fierce girl who loves Yuki and will stop at nothing to prove her love towards him. Noticeably, Minami is the one who strikes a lot verbally, and is not afraid to confront the women who hangs around Yuki. She can be very rude towards then, but whenever she is in Yuki's presence, she becomes more cheerful and acts like a fangirl. She usually hangs around with other Yuki fans' such as herself; in a nutshell, her life is Yuki. Story Overview First Year Arc confronting Tohru.]] Minami is first seen demanding to know why Tohru Honda was seen walking with Yuki Sohma, with her fellow Prince Yuki Fan Club members standing at the side, agreeing with her. They leave, however, when Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima arrive, with Arisa threatening with her "gangster body" and Saki preparing to use her electro-poison waves. When Tohru walks home with Yuki once again, Minami and her friends are seen hiding, telling her, "Don't get a swelled head!"''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 1, Chapter 1 Second Year Arc Minami accompanies Motoko Minagawa and Mio Yamagishi to Saki's home, pretending to be doing research on her powers to learn Saki's weakness so she can defeat her and Tohru to protect Yuki. When they arrive, Saki warns them not to speak their real names in the house, but doesn't tell why. When Saki leaves to make tea, they dive into her room, looking for everything personal they can find. When Motoko opens a sliding door, she saw Megumi Hanajima instead, and screams as Saki returns with the tea. Saki then invites Megumi to join them, who asks if Mio, Motoko, and Minami are Saki's new "friends". While drinking tea, Motoko asks Megumi if he can emit waves like Saki. Although initially relieved to hear him say no, they quickly discover that he can curse people through their names, which is why Saki spoke of not saying their real names. When he asks for their names, Motoko and Minami try and leave, but not before Mio asks Saki directly if she has a weakness. When Saki confirms this, they all listen intently, but Saki redirects the conversation, revealing that she was aware of their plot. With their secret out, Motoko reveals their intentions. However, Megumi tells them that they themselves are disrespecting Yuki by acting the way they do. He then reveals that he indeed knew their names, and they run away.''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 5, Chapter 29 She has various other minor roles in the series; however, most notable is when she and several other fanclub girls are seen bullying Machi Kuragi, the treasurer of the student council, because she does not view him as a prince. Kakeru then announces that Yuki will be doing a photoshoot in front of the school, and the girls run over, not realizing it was a fake announcement (however, the student council winds up having a photoshoot for the crowds of girls that had come anyways).''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 17, Chapter 89 She has various other minor roles in the series; however, most notable is when she and several other fanclub girls are seen bullying Machi Kuragi, the treasurer of the student council during Yuki Sohma's term as president because Machi sees that Yuki is lonely despite being surrounded by people, and does not think he's like a prince. Kakeru then announces that Yuki will be doing a photoshoot in front of the school, and the girls run over, not realizing it was a fake announcement (however, the student council winds up having a photo shoot for the crowds of girls that had come anyways).''Fruits Basket Manga'': Vol 17, Chapter 89 Differences from the source material Relationships Prince Yuki Fan Club Minami is friends with the members of the fanclub, and they often plot plans to get any women near Yuki out of their sight. Minami gets along with Motoko as they are quite similar, but Minami and Mio tend to squabble between one another. Minami takes the lead whenever Motoko isn't around, while Mai Gotou is sort of harmless. Other Girls Minami hates Tohru Honda and calls her an evil "witch". She and the other members are jealous because she suddenly popped up in Yuki's life and became very close to him. Whenever Tohru even talks with Yuki, Minami is the one who instantly goes against it, simply to spite her. She and the other girls constantly plot against her, but they are never really able to carry out any of their harassment. This is because, while they're intimidated by Arisa Uotani, they are terrified of Saki Hanajima, who they call a "Demon Witch". They also dislike Kimi Toudou and constantly harasses her, but she just blows them off, much to their annoyance. They also dislike Machi Kuragi to a degree since she does not view Yuki as a prince and since she has a nonchalant attitude towards him. Trivia *She shares her 2001 English voice actress with Kana Sohma. es:Minami Kinoshita fr:Minami Kinoshita Category:Characters Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Prince Yuki Fan Club members Category:Female